


What's going to happen now?

by havesomegdfaith



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, it's sad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havesomegdfaith/pseuds/havesomegdfaith
Summary: After replaying the demo and falling for Dr. Mortum all over again for the hundredth time, I decided to get this out of my system… Pls don’t sue me I’m very emotional about this scene.
Relationships: Mortum/Sidestep
Kudos: 11





	What's going to happen now?

He squeezed her hand. At first, he was soft, tenderly caressing her hand, hoping to see her open her eyes with a sly smile on her lips. He hoped, no, he frantically prayed it to be a very well-executed joke. But to the doctor’s dismay, it appeared to be the opposite. With this realization did his soft touches grow more desperate before he let go of her hand completely as if burned by her skin.

Someone who never expected to fall in love, she had said.

Was he supposed to believe that? To trust her after… all this? Eden - or whoever hid behind her face – deceived him, lied to him, made him fall in love…

He cursed and rubbed his face with both of his hands, hiding behind them. He couldn’t bear to look any longer at Eden. The unconscious, empty body of the woman he once thought he knew lied like a dead body on the sofa beside him.

Things changed when I fell in love with you.

He started to chuckle, but it quickly turned into a somewhat manic laugh, trying to drown out his own thoughts with it. To calm himself Mortum got to his feet, made a few fast steps away from the body, and rubbed the back of his neck furiously as he looked anywhere but back to the couch. The ceiling, his shoes, the entrance, his watch…

She had been gone for a little over one hour now. It didn’t feel like that. More like several years, or like a few seconds.

He shoved his hands into his white coat, throwing his head back while sighing. He needed more than one glass of whiskey to deal with this.

I don’t want it to end like this between us.

Maybe she did not want this, but what about him? He kept asking himself this question as he poured himself another glass, taking a long sip as he finally looked back at Eden, who was still unmoving. Images of her smiling, laughing and sweating appeared in his mind. Images and memories he could and would not deal with right now.

Mortum didn’t know what to expect, how to behave, how to prepare. He had the dampeners to deal with the puppeteer’s telepathic powers, sure, but what about… him? He had been careful for such a long time, and then the one time he opens up, the other one turns out to be a puppet? An empty carcass? A playground for a telepath?

How much has been an act? How much was only one-sided? He has loved Eden. But has he loved Eden? He cursed once more as he lifted the glass to his lips again. Another sip and he was not so sure about anything anymore…


End file.
